


Steve

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: human cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to clone a band member and keep them all to yourself?<br/>Natalie is obsessed with Fall Out Boy, and more specifically, Patrick Stump. She also works in the biology field, and successfully clones Patrick Stump. But when he gets the chance, the clone runs away to the only person he can think of, Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve

Cold air whips at my face and bare arms as I run through the icy streets, tripping and slipping more than a few times. But I had to escape, this is my only chance. I'm also risking a lot, because she left the house to go to exactly where I'm headed. I can't think of anyone who would help a clone of some famous guy, other than that guy himself. From the way Natalie put it, Patrick's a nice guy. Her sanity is questionable but I just have to hope she's right about him. I run towards the venue without much of a plan. I just have to find him. As I try to formulate some sort of a plan I collide with another body, knocking a tattooed guy with short hair over. Wait, I recognize him.

"Andy!" I hug him tight.

"Patrick, what are you doing out here its freezing?" He touches my arm and pulls his hand back quickly, "You're freezing... Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

"No I..." I shrug, not too sure of how to tell this guy that I'm actually a clone of his friend. Its kind of a mouthful. 

He shakes his head and leads me to the back entrance to avoid fans.

"You're wearing shorts, why were you outside?" I ask to kill the silence.

"I run, you know that... Anyways just go warm up in your dressing room and I'll have Pete check up on you." He turns to go back outside.

"Wait!" I grab his arm, "I forgot where it was...could you show me?"

He frowns and nods, leading the way, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sorry I'm just...not myself today." I say with a grimace. I'm really not anyone .

He nods, "Maybe a nap then? First door on the left."

I wait for him to be out of sight before tentatively knocking on the door.

"One second!" My voice, no his voice, says from the other side of the door. I hear him moving around before the door unlocks and opens.

"Hey sorry I was..." His eyes widen and he stands there for a moment, staring at me before he suddenly snaps out of his trance and grips me by the front of my shirt, pulling me into the room and locking the door behind him.

I speak before he has a chance to, "Look this is weird as hell but I can explain!"

"I've had dreams about you." He says quietly, "Or I had dreams that were odd...you wouldn't happen to know a Natalie would you?"

"How do you know her name I haven't explained yet!" 

He shakes his head and takes out his phone, putting it to his ear, "Pete I need you to come to my dressing room, now." His face turns a light shade of pink, "No, not for that, just hurry." He hangs up and looks me over.

"How do you know about Natalie?" I ask again.

He stays silent until there is a knock on the door. He jerks the door open and grabs Pete, pulling him in much like he did to me.

"I am simultaneously pissed off at you and impressed that you found someone who looks so much like me but this isn't funny. Pay the poor guy and I'm never telling you about my fucked up dreams again!" Patrick yells at Pete.

"What are you talking..." His eyes widen when he sees me, "about... Patrick I swear... I didn't...holy shit."

"Bullshit. I have a dream about a cloned version of me, and he just happens to show up when the clone guy was planning to?"

"I um... You could ask me something you didn't tell Pete?" I shrug awkwardly.

"But he told me everything." Pete crosses his arms.

Patrick sighs, "Not quite, who did she insist I was going to marry?"

"Pete. She was quite sure about that." 

Pete grins, "Why didn't you tell me! We could be on our honeymoon by now!"

Patrick sighs, "That's why... So...you're actually... Me?"

I shrug, "I'm really not anyone but I look like you.."

Patrick nods, "Did I get totally wasted, so wasted that I don't even realize it?" He asks Pete.

Pete shakes his head and looks to me, "So I know you're probably adapted to the name Patrick but that'll get confusing... How about Patrick One and Patrick Two?" He grins.

Patrick starts swatting Pete's arm, "This. Is. Not. The. Time. For. Jokes!"

Pete shields himself, "Alright, alright!"

Patrick turns to me, "I need you to do me a favor... I need you to go to the bus and stay there. There's food and...you can sleep... In a few hours we'll be there okay? I know you probably don't want to be alone but I just, we can't really talk right now, and we will okay? I promise. But after the show okay?"

"How do I know you won't just put me on some random bus and leave me there?" I frown.

Patrick frowns, "I wouldn't do that, but here." He hands me his phone, "You can text Pete until we're done, would that help?"

I bite my lip and nod, holding the phone tight.

 

I'm sitting at the table on the bus. I haven't moved, I'm afraid to touch anything aside from the phone. Pete and I text back and forth.

_So, I was serious about the name thing, this is already confusing._

_I'd like my own name. Especially since I'm not a good Patrick._

_Patrick is a guy who can't be replicated completely, but everyone else is that way too. You might look Like Patrick but you have your own personality and interests, and that's great. How about we call you Steve?_

_Steve? I like that._

_Steve it is then. Nice to meet you, Steve. You look an awful lot like my friend Patrick ;)_

_We already met and... You know why I look like him._

_It was a joke, Steve. I've got to get on stage but we'll be there soon xoxo_

 

I wait for what feels like days with no response. I start getting worried until Pete calls.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey on our way back, get in Patrick's bunk, gotta go!" He hangs up 

I sigh and obey reluctantly, despite the rising fear in my chest. Are they going to keep me hidden too? I lie on my back in the bunk and try my hardest to breathe quietly as I hear them walk in.

“You can’t just tell us you have something insanely important to tell us, and make us wait.” I hear Andy’s aggravated voice. 

"Just, get in and sit down okay?" Patrick says with a sigh, "There's really no good way to explain this so could you come out here um.."

"Steve." Pete supplies.

"Steve?" Patrick asks as I crawl out of the bunk.

"He liked the name." Pete shrugs before smiling at me.

Andy and... Joe, he's Joe, both stare at me with wide eyes.

"Patrick why didn't you mention having an identical twin?" Joe says, continuing to stare.

"Because I don't. Remember those dreams I mentioned? Apparently I've been getting glimpses of this guy... Steve's reality." Patrick shrugs awkwardly.

"That explains so much..." Andy says.

"No, no it doesn't I'm still very confused." Joe shakes His head.

"You weren't feeling like yourself..." Andy smiles, "Because you aren't Patrick..."

I nod and bite my lip, "I didn't think you'd believe me at the time..."

Andy nods, "Would you give Joe and I a bit more of an explanation?"

I nod, "This girl Natalie... She's actually a woman... She's a big fan...particularly of Patrick and at a meet and greet she swiped his water bottle, and 'accidentally' pulled out a few hairs and I don't really know details but she made me. She kept me hidden in the lab until she felt it was safe to take me to her house. Then she kept me locked up there. She's very unhappy with me... She wanted me to be exactly like Patrick, my mind, everything. And she thinks she's close to figuring it out but she needed my DNA so she kept me alive... But afterwards..."

"She was going to kill you." Patrick says for me.

Andy and Joe frown.

“I didn’t want to cause you guys any trouble but...I didn’t know where else to go.” I look down, tearing up,”I don’t want to die.”

Pete pulls me into a hug, “Don’t worry. You’re no trouble at all, and we won’t let anything happen to you.”

I hug back tightly, “Are you sure?”

Patrick nods, “Positive. We’ll figure things out, okay?”

Andy nods, “Could I ask something, Steve?”

I nod into Pete’s shoulder.

“You’re...a clone right? But...completely human?” 

“Yeah. I bleed and everything. I can prove it if you need-”

“No, no that’s fine.” Andy cuts me off, “I was only curious.”

Everyone’s quiet for a few seconds before Pete breaks the silence.

“So...pizza?”


End file.
